1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing controller which allows non-specific image data to be clearly printed while preventing blurring of specific image data and to a printing control method.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Barcodes are, as well known in general, a type of specific image data indicating identification codes such as numerical values and characters by stripe patterns made of a combination of black and white lines.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a technology relating to an image forming device which recognizes a barcode region from image information of an original read by a scanner and notifies an image forming unit of the recognized barcode region, the image forming unit executing monochrome printing for the barcode region on the basis of the notified barcode region information.